


I just can't wait for love to destroy us

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F, PWP, Scene Re-Write, Season 5 Episode 3, Sorta kinda Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But, sometimes – every once in a while – they’re just what everybody needs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just can't wait for love to destroy us

“But, sometimes – every once in a while – they’re just what everybody needs.” Lauren looks at her softly, the sincerity pushing across, but she doesn’t pull away.

Tamsin feels the tears start in her throat before they prickle at her eyes. But Lauren doesn’t move away and she’s a freaking valkyrie! She can’t be seen crying, can’t allow the doctor’s words to strike so hard against her armour. It shouldn’t feel so nice and hurt so much.

Bo wants to die, and maybe she’s okay right now, but losing Kenzi isn’t an easy thing because fuck, she’ll never be over it. She didn’t even get a goodbye, just a text. And Lauren is being nice too her, and everything is just too much.

Tamsin wants to believe that that’s it. That all that is an easy argument to lead to the conclusion as to why she reaches forward and takes Lauren’s face into her hands.

The kiss is quick, gone and she lets go, turning back to look at the nice, bright room. Half hoping Lauren will leave, shocked by the reaction, and half hoping something else that isn’t so cut and clean simple.

Lauren doesn’t leave, and Tamsin’s aware now as she’s pulled away that Lauren had clutched at her thigh tighter, that her lips had parted against hers. She tastes slightly bitter and sweet. Chemicals over lacing some fruit-flavored lip balm.

Tamsin knows her feelings to Bo, knows what she likes in Dyson. Lauren shouldn’t be the wildcard.

She takes a breath, turning to glance into brown eyes and willing for Lauren to make the decision to leave because she doesn’t know anymore. Doesn’t know what to do. Dyson and Bo are having really loud sex that’s actually kind of annoying, and she’s been blown off by Bo twice now and-

Her thoughts still, aware that Lauren’s kissing her again. The kind that leaves no questions. It’s quick and rushed and Tamsin feels herself laugh against it, forgetting half the ache that she caused before.

They end up…somewhere. Tamsin doesn’t remember. She remembers kissing, then she remembers a door and a door handle before there’s a room, a wall, and darkness.

It’s quick. Hands buried in growing wet cotton, hot breath brushing against each other. A dirty fuck in a small room that doesn’t feel that dirty. There’s something tender is Lauren’s touch. Something soft in the way she exhales against her ear, hushing the moan. And there’s something sad and wanting in her own touch against the doctor. She hides it beneath rough grabs, against nails and a mouth biting down on a shoulders she’s torn clothing down off.

But Lauren’s fingers grab in her hair and Tamsin doesn’t like how confusing this is, how un-simple it seems when in a hundred previous situations, with a hundred previous lovers, it was different.

“God, _Tamsin…”_ Lauren whispers as her fingers work against skin and purple cotton. The sound breaks Tamsin from thoughts, from worries, and a slow smirk pulls from her lips in the darkness.

She’ll worry about feelings later. Right now, she wants to leave a lasting impression.


End file.
